


Fuck Me

by Its_Khalil5691



Category: Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Elmo's World, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Khalil5691/pseuds/Its_Khalil5691
Summary: A steamy time with Elmo
Relationships: Elmo X Author





	Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here so bare with me I'm not trying to be one of those typical Wattpad writers with all the uncessary stuff

I was pinned against the wall. I felt the warmth from Elmo's  
furry body against mine. He ran his tongue up neck ; sucking on it causing me to let out a moan.The tension grew stronger and stronger he pulls me closer and whispers in my ear..beg.I get down on me knees he pulls out his hard cock. I began to suck his red dick tasting precum already. He begans to moan. I turn around and he pushes me against the wall. He slid his girthy red dick into my hole. I tried to make it extra tight just for him he does a big thrust I moan louder and louder each time UH UHHHH UHHHHHHHH he cums He turns around me. He says what do u say next time you want me. I put my arms around and lean closer to his ear and whisper fuck me😏.


End file.
